


I Don't Think

by karanguni



Series: Nasdack [14]
Category: FFVII, FFXII, Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Stockmarket AU, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark telephones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> Plausible. Honest!

'No, I don't think you understand,' Tseng said, patiently, which made the rest of the room shift into a very attentive silence. Rude coughed. Elena changed her grip on her pen. Reno's smile sharpened into a smirk. 'I don't think you do,' Tseng said again, tracing the edge of the office phone with his finger. 'No,' he said, and then put down the phone.

He glanced at the rest of the room.

'What?' Reno piped from his seat, leaning back in his chair. He crossed and uncrossed and recrossed his legs. 'S'there a problem, boss?'

'Go,' Tseng said quietly, 'back to work.'

The blare of the phone ringing cut off Rude's snort. Balthier, leaning against a wall at the back of the room, raised an eyebrow at the impertinence of the common masses. 'Is something going on?' he called out, arch. 'Love affair? You're very good at them on the telephone.'

'If this is a love affair,' Tseng replied, watching the phone ring, 'it's sordid.'

'Going to pick up?' Balthier asked.

'Maybe,' Tseng said easily.

Elena fiddled with her pen cap. 'Is he going to do bad things to our system again?'

'Maybe,' Tseng said easily.

'You know the last time the President wasn't --' Elena said.

Tseng chuckled, which made a disturbed look pass over Balthier's face. 'Rufus is always --'

'-- a little bit paranoid about his boyfriend, yes, we all now that,' Balthier injected. 'But you don't usually play with your prey. At least not the ones you aren't going to sleep with and I'd like to think --'

'Now you've got two jealous boyfriends,' Reno cackled.

'And you've lost your sense of self-preservation,' Rude rumbled, and then when the blare of the phone started to nudge against the edge of being unbearable Rufus pushed opened his door and called out, 'Tseng!'

'Three.'

'Yes?' Tseng and Balthier said in unison. Tseng shot Balthier a look, but Balthier had his eyes trained on Shinra.

'Tseng,' Rufus said, lowering his tone and watching the room watch him. 'Answer the phone, or my computer won't ever stop talking to me in a bloody British accent.'

'Excuse me?' Balthier said.

'It's nothing personal,' Tseng murmured, almost under his breath.

'Answer it.'

'Are you giving Rufus lip?' Balthier demanded.

Tseng reached for the receiver. 'Mr. Stark,' he said, watching the _rage_ blossom across Balthier's face. Tseng smiled, privately, for him. 'I don't think you understand.'


End file.
